As applications servers continue to develop, there is an increasing need to integrate Java® EE (Enterprise Edition) based applications and servers with non-Java based applications and servers. In such situations, customers who are considering modernization or extension of traditional applications often utilize the option of re-hosting the non-Java based application within a Java® EE based application server using a Java Virtual Machine (JVM) environment. This propels the adaptation of new technologies for these non-Java applications by leveraging the features provided by the modern Java application server environment.
However, such an approach becomes more complex and increasingly difficult in a cloud computing environment. Cloud computing architectures can be focused on data intensive applications and can be incapable of handling Online transaction processing (OLTP). Because of the distributed nature of a global transaction, and the number of participants being involved, coordination in a global transaction can lead to a bottleneck in a cloud computing environment. In addition, latency can be greatly impacted due to the many steps involved in coordination of different Enterprise Information Systems and database resources.